


all the awful dreams

by quartet



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartet/pseuds/quartet
Summary: He has grown afraid of falling asleep, afraid the nightmares of being strangled, of feeling aspyhixation and those beady, leering eyes of one Soloman Lane will return so he doesn't.





	all the awful dreams

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my fellow PP, here's the absent comforting end.

"Remained... Forward... Wha... Syndicate doesn't expect us to do so." He zoned back in.

Benji stared off into space most of the day, dark circles under his eyes, always nodding off to sleep before he caught himself. He has grown afraid of falling asleep, afraid the nightmares of being strangled, of feeling aspyhixation and those beady, leering eyes of one Soloman Lane will return so he doesn't. 

His friends worry about him, he brushed them off saying it's the flu, no one believed him. 

Ethan tried coaxing him to tell them what's really wrong and he snapped, eyes full of blind rage and mouth spewing out razor sharp insults, getting more deafening each time. needless to say, the team was rendered speechless. 

Benji has never, not once, raised his voice to his friends but Ethan being the target of the malicious words, was hurt the most.

As the shouting gradually gotten worse and Benji showing no signs of stopping, Luther seething with rage proceeded to slam his hand down on the table creating a loud bang and yelled 'Enough!' which seemed to momentarily snapped Benji out of his rage fest. 

"What's wrong with you? We're only trying to help you and if you don't want it then that's fine but you shouting insensitive remarks is out of line!" He yelled rather harshly. 

Benji remained quiet, chest heaving as he breathed raggedly and eyes fixed on the ground. 

"Apologize to Ethan. Now." 

Benji stayed motionless, still staring at the ground. 

"Don't want to apologize? Suit yourself. Come on, Ethan, Ilsa, Brandt, we're leaving." Ilsa tried to refute his request but Luther shook his head and one by one, they left the room till he was the only one left. 

The room was vast but he felt so restricted, a tightness in his chest that tortures him. He squeezes his eyes closed, a tear fell and ran down his cheek and his chest was heaving, racked with sadness and undeniable guilt at having suffered through so many sleepless tormented nights and at his unacceptable outburst from earlier. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. 

He let his tears fall freely as he sobbed into his hands. In this moment, Benji has never felt more alone and he knows.... he deserved it. 

As Benji was engrossed in his self wallowing, the door hinges creaked open a couple of moments later and in came four pair of footsteps, they surrounded him in a circle and he didn't care to be honest, if they were here to off him then be my guest, he thought. Why bother living when no one cares? 

However, the culprits surprised him by enveloping him in a hug. A tight, comforting hug that seemed to reassure him at once that everything's going to be fine. "It's alright, love. Let it out." "We're here for you." "Yeah, we really are." Benji sniffled at these comforting words that he hasn't heard in a long while. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean any of those words I said. I'm an awful person." 

Ethan pulled back from the hug to look forlornly at Benji, "No, you're not. Don't say that, you know that is untrue. Even if you don't believe you're a good person, you have me, Ilsa, Luther and William who believe in you. That makes four people who believe in you. I mean, sure, four isn't a large number but our appreciation for you combined could wipe out the world. That's how much we care about you." 

"We can help you, Benji. We can help you survive through this hardship together, you don't have to push us away. A burden is best shouldered when you have loving friends by your side." Ilsa gave a small smile. 

"I'm sorry as well, we didn't mean to leave you alone in here. If it's any consolation, we were actually right outside the door listening in." Luther smiled awkwardly. "I thought giving you some room to think would do you good but it's bad of me to make that decision otherwise and I truly am sorry, Benji." 

"Yeah, Luther can be an arse sometimes," Brandt chuckled. Luther glared at him. "But point is what Ethan and Ilsa have said are all true and I stand by what they've said about us helping you every step of the way. You'll overcome this distressing period and we will be there, hand in hand, mile by mile, supporting you."

Benji felt a lump in his throat and a fresh hot stream of tears ran down his cheek. It is not in despair, no, it is of content and the knowledge that he is loved.


End file.
